Soul Eater, Meister and Weapon
by Soul The Mad King
Summary: Spirit has come home drunk and with a 'companion', Tsubaki and Black*Star are on a mission and Maka can't deal with Kid's symmetry today and its raining. Great. Maka x Soul.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! This is my first fic, so please, tell me if its bad! (In real life my name is actually Soul, you can imagine how I was drawn to the manga Soul Eater) Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. Enjoy!**

* * *

Maka wrists felt sore. Actually, I won't sugar coat it, they felt like they were going to fall off. She stared at them for a moment, remembering the 3 hour fight she and Soul, her weapon, endured today. The gruelling battle lasted as long as it did because their Witch-Hunt attack missed. Twice. So in the end, it was a battle of stamina and turns out, an evil human has incredible stamina. Who would have guessed it?

An exhausted Soul Eater had already headed home and Maka strolled down the cobbled streets of Death City to towards her father's home. When Maka became Soul's Meister she was given the opinion to live in the same apartment as him, as are every Meister and Weapon thanks to DWMA housing system. Maka would have gladly accepted but of course her father wouldn't allow his "little angel" to live with a boy.

But Maka can't get _too _angry at Spirit because recently, the Death scythe has cleaned up his act.

He hasn't brought any half naked women home; he hasn't tried to hit on any of the female stuff at Shibusen and he hasn't embarrassed Maka in front of her friends.

"I sometimes wish Soul was a Multi-Form weapon like Tsubaki" muttered the scythe Meister, still feeling the pain in her wrists.

As Maka got home and found herself in her room, she just noticed the lack of a member of the Albarn household.

Spirit was not home.

Normally, that wasn't unusually because Maka finished school earlier than him, him being a Death scythe and all but it was a Friday, Spirit is _always _home before Maka on Fridays. She turned her neck to look at the backpack leaning next to the end of her bed. In the navy blue bag were enough clothes for three days, some books, a backup phone and money. Why? Because when her father brought women home every night and Maka had enough, she simple walk out the door and spent the night at Tsubaki's and Black*Star's Japanese styled house. This series of events happened for a great deal of time and it got to the point where Maka would just walk with Black*Star and Tsubaki to their home.

But the Death Scythe proved to Maka that he could be a good dad and change his "youthful" ways but Maka had the bag there just in case.

Maka told herself it was just a backlog of work or something, that's all.

40 minutes or so later Maka heard a jingle of keys and the front door swing open, Maka came down the stairs with a fury of speech, "Papa! Where were you? You know, you shouldn't stress yourse-". Maka froze mid step to be greeted with an old scene: her father in the door, with his arm around a blond, drunk and make-up coved women making high pitched giggles. _Fan-fucking-tastic._

Spirit turned his head and the sight of Maka instantly slapped the drunkenness right out of him as if she had just hit him with a hard cover, 500 page novel. "Maka! Its- wait! I-"

But Maka was already out of the door with her _'Papa's-come-home-drunk-with-women' _emergency bag.

* * *

**So... How was it? Anyways, many thanks for reading!**

**The chapters get longer, don't worry. ^_^**

**Soul~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Soul here! **

**First off, I would like to say a big sorry for the fact that the first chapter was waaaaaay too short, I hope this makes up for it.**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! I'm so stupid for thinking Papa could change!_ Thought Maka, she was running and running not caring if her stupid father chased after or not. It's a shame really, Spirit was doing so well. He hadn't used his charms on any one for almost the third week in row. Almost. _Of course he would! He would! Papa can't ever change!_ Maka cursed .

Maka stopped, realising that she's running aimlessly among the crocked streets of death city. She pulled herself together and found out where exactly in the sprawling city. "Hhmm... Séance Street... right...Black*Star and Tsubaki's house is on this street..." Maka was trying her hardest to not think about what stumbled into her house not long ago, yet she just couldn't!

Maka arrived in front of the assassins house, it was small and stuck between two houses, she had to walk through a small park which featured a small Japanese maple tree which hung over a dim pond which lacked any fish, to the displeasure of Tsubaki.

Maka knocked on their door.

She knocked again.

And again.

_Crap._

"Black*Star! Tsubakiiii?! You guys home?" Maka cried. "Oh, come on." Maka groaned out of annoyance as she through the windows, looking for any signs of life and there was none. To Maka's despair, she remembered how Black*Star had destroyed the spare key and Maka was sure that Black*Star will get a dent in the head so bad that even Patty could read the title and author.

"Ah! I know I'll call up Kid and the Thompson Sisters!" She immediately pulled out her phone and dialled Kid's number.

"_Hello? Maka is that you?"_

"Hey Kid. Where are you?" Asked Maka.

"_I'm at a 'Deathbucks' café, at the corner of Séance Street opposite the bookshop 'Headstone Hall_'". Explained the young Shinigami.

"Great, I'm nearby." Maka was glad there was someone who wasn't a totally horndog around.

Kid raised an eyebrow in a questioning fashion but realising that his fellow Meister couldn't see his confusion he asked "_Why are you at Séance Street? That's far from your home._"

Maka, not wanting to talk, unnecessarily exclaimed "Just wait for me to get there, jeez!" and hung up. _Whoops, I over reacted. I'll apologize, Kid will understand._ Maka thought as she made her way to café.

As Maka sent out it started raining. Just her luck. Well, the café is warm and makes good coffee, it should heat up her body, Maka knows the high quality of coffee there because Kid often goes to great lengths to prove what a decent establishment it was, as Kid claimed. And he was correct.

Maka arrived at the café, completely and utterly drenched. Well, thankfully it was just her hoodie which she had wisely put on as the rain started to pick up and darken the sky and blot out the taunting sun. As she walked in, Maka instantly spotted Kid. His lines of Sanzu are hard to miss compared to the average black, brown and blond heads which dominated the café.

"Hey, Kid." Sighed Maka, exhausted.

"Hello Maka" He gentle puts his coffee back on the saucer. "You look tired and soaked." Gesturing to her deep, olive green hoodie which was saturated.

"Oh, right" Maka said, as she made attempts to peel the clothing off.

"Let me give you a hand."

"Thanks Kid and sorry and snapping at you on the phone." Apologised Maka.

"No need." replied Kid. He could see that Maka was trying very hard not to get angry at the people around her and the silver haired waiter who took her order. Kid had a fair idea what had broken her usual bright mood. He decide it would be best if he tip-toed around the 'elephant in the room' if you catch my meaning.

His attention was drawn to the waitress who had a brought him another cup of coffee and a slice of cake which he had ordered before Maka had entered.

"Thank you ver-!"

"Kid?" Maka turned her attention from the window, back to him. "Ah, I see." The waitresses' hair style had caused Kid to suddenly stop and have a rather odd look on his face. Her dark, almost blue hair flowed to the left of her face and covered her right eye with long bangs and the rest of her hair reached the back of her neck, rather pretty but she had a face of confusion at Kid's sudden reaction.

"I'm sorry..." Maka glanced at her name tag "...Kirishima-san, my friend has obsessive-compulsive personality disorder and, no offence, but your hair style is asymmetrical." In the kindest manner she could while kick Kid under the table.

"Oh, no need to worry ma'am. If you both need anything, don't hesitate to ask." The waitress calmly smiled and went to severe another customer.

"Damn it Kid! You and your symmetry!" Maka hit him with a book across the table that the raging teenage girl had produced from her bag.

"Ow! Maka! Owch! Stop!" Cried Kid. Finally Maka stopped. Even though she didn't know at first, this vented some of her angry about her father. "Wait, where is Liz and Patty?" quizzed Maka, finally realising the absent of the sisters after less anger circling her mind.

"Liz broke a nail and stayed home and Patty stayed with her because Liz 'needed' her to help with a single nail" explained Kid, sarcastically but not too sarcastically mind you, not wanting another beating. "At least her nails will be symmetrical."

_Oh, boy. Here we go again..._ Maka rolled her eyes as Kid his last sentence set him off on a symmetrical Rant on the building and just about everything he laid his yellow eyes on. "Hey Kid. Kid! Ugh, Death the Kid!" Maka snapped him out of his rant.

"Huh?" Kid blinked.

"I'm going go now" Maka ask.

"Of course" Kid understanding what had happened at her household without Maka needing to say he said, "I will be finished in a minute or if you decide that you need a place to stay, you're welcome anytime, so call me if you want."

"Sure..." Responded Maka, but Maka didn't think she could deal with Kid's symmetry, not after that scene with the waitress.

Maka pick up her hoodie, which had dried out, put it on and got ready to face the rain.

"Goodbye Maka!" Called Kid.

"See ya, Kid." Maka replied in a tired yet kind response.

Upon leaving the café Maka in instantly saw the bookshop 'Headstone Hall'. Maka thought it would be the best place to clear her head and decide what to do.

Maka felt at ease when she arrived in her favorite book section. In the end Maka got to distracted by what books to buy with some spare money that she didn't of what she was going to do for the weekend because she didn't want to go home, hell, she didn't want to home until papa learned his lesson. This was properly never going to happen, ever.

As Maka held her bag of books heading for the door, she heard a very lazy and familiar voice call out to her and that voice could only belong to one person in the whole of Death city: Soul Eater, her weapon.

* * *

**Leave me a review if ya want! Also thanks for checking out my story and following it and favorites and simply viewing it!**

***S****éance: A seance is when people try to contact the dead, with the help of a medium. Fits in with the whole Death theme in death city, right?**

**Sorry if there was too much Kid but I needed it to set up Maka not being able to deal with him.**

**Soul~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Soul here once again! **

**I have been trying very hard to keep the characters true and have been watching / reading Soul Eater time and time again and also have (metaphorically) carved the Soul Eater wiki in my brain. **

**So I hope the characters are real and act in the way they should. Now without further delay I present the 3****rd**** chapter!**

* * *

Maka turned to see forever lazy, red eyes which gazed back at her. Soul didn't have his sweatband on his head which let his silver hair fall naturally. Instead of his normal clothing he had a white T-shirt with a light blue soul (like the souls that Maka can see) on it and a blue shirt over it, unbuttoned, and simple dark grey chinos and a dark red converse like design for his shoes.

"Maka...?" Soul asked.

"Soul...?" Maka asked.

Green and red eyes meet "Why are you here?" they said in unison.

"You first"said Soul, wanting to know why she was on the other side of town.

"No, you first" Maka hastily blurted, thinking of an excuse for why she was on the other side of town.

"This place also sells music" It was the truth, 'Headstone Hall' did also sell music in different media's but its main seller was books and one look in Soul's bag would show the latter.

Knowing it was Maka's turn, she lied "I wanted to explore the city more".

"While rain threatens to flood the city? Sure thing Maka." Soul smirked, knowing full well that so much sarcasm in one sentence annoyed her.

"Just shut up you-" Maka was ready to hit him over the head. But she was stopped when he pulled out an envelope as if it was a shield.

"What is that?" asked Maka, suddenly curious as a cat.

"It's for you, Black*Star told me to give it to you today but I forgot to give it to yo-?" Maka had put two and two together and realised that it must be the new spare key to Black*Star and Tsubaki's house. She grabbed it from Soul's hands and ran out of the bookshop and headed to the ninja's house like a bullet, leaving Soul none the wiser.

_Thank god, Black*Star has Tsubaki or he would be hopeless! _As Maka ran through the thick and heavy rain and almost ran into the door in haste. As her numb fingers ripped the envelope apart, her face turned to despair. It wasn't a key it was autograph belonging to Black*Star and a note saying how he forgot to give it to her yesterday. _Damn it!_

Maka fell to her knees, not knowing what on earth to do. The ninja's were out of town and good old 'stripes' is too symmetry crazy for Maka today. And finally Maka realised how tired she was.

After god knows how long, the rain stopped yet the sound of it still engulfed her, she looked up and saw an umbrella and a shark-toothed teenager holding it.

"Yo Maka? You okay? Of course she is Soul Eater" He mocked himself "Hey Maka, come on say something."

Maka was cold. _Too cold_.

"Ok... up ya get..." Soul gentle got her to her feet.

"S-s-soul..." Maka stuttered, her veins felt like ice.

"It's okay... I'll get you warmed up in no time..." Soul helped her put one foot in front of the other, making sure that he didn't hurt her.

"S-soul... I-I..." Maka was fighting unconsciousness.

"Take it easy, you're gonna be just fine. I'm gonna..." Soul was still talking but Maka's sight and vision was becoming dull and blurry and she welcomed embrace of sleep.

* * *

The smell of coffee was the first thing that greeted as she stirred from her slumber. Then as Maka started to wake and her senses improved, she noticed that the rain sounded distance and muffled. But the most striking thing was the amazing amount of warmth. It was like another world from the cold and rain outside. Maka started to remember what happened before she fell asleep. Pulling herself together, Maka took in her surroundings: She was in a living room, on one of two couches which were in a right angle position and surrounded a coffee table. Maka found herself lying on her back; head propped up by a pillow, a hot water bottle on her stomach and covered in several layers of blankets.

"Maka? You up yet?" A voice from somewhere behind the couch called but in Maka's current state it could have been the floor talking.

"Wha... yeah..." Maka mumbled.

"Hey there" Maka found the source of the voice; it belonged to a shark-tooth albino holding two cups of steaming coffee.

"Where am I?" Maka asked, it was obvious to Soul how groggy she was.

"My apartment and here is a coffee, give it a minute to cool or you will burn yourself." Soul explained as he sat on the other couch. Soul also relished in the fact that he gave Maka a little order, then, realising that she could be pretty ill to get away with that.

"You brought me back to your apartment...?" wondered Maka aloud as she sat up, as if it was the last thing she'd expect a guy to do.

"Of course stupid, did you think I'd leave you out there in the rain?" said Soul with a hint of anger.

"Hey! You-" Maka stopped mid sentence to see Soul's usually lazy face twisted into a pained expression.

"I'm your weapon. Of course I would. Don't ever think that I wouldn't." There was a pause as they look at each other

Soul then looked up at the ceiling, scrunched his eyes closed and held the bridge of his nose. _Ugh, not cool man! Not cool!_ Thoughts of Maka breaking his skull with every book in his apartment ran through his mind at 100 miles an hour.

"Thank you"

"Huh?" Soul was...well gobsmacked, for a lack of a better word.

Maka quickly averted her gaze and made a new topic out of embarrassment of doubting her own weapon. Maka reached for her cup of coffee and brought it to her and look into the warm drink before taking her first sip. "This is pretty good Soul." Maka smiled as felt the warm spread through her body.

"Trial and error." _Mostly error. _But wasn't that cool, so Soul left that last part to himself.

Maka had already had a coffee today and that was at the café, yet after what happened...it was like she never had it and so she had finished the coffee before Soul had half of his, he offered a refill and went to the kitchen to do so. As Maka waiting so looked at the apartment that she was in, now that she sort of recovered.

The couches and coffee table you already know. Opposite the couch that Maka was on was a modest T.V and affordably stereo set which were against the wall. Further a long that wall (Maka's left) was a navy blue door which must be the front door. Then the wall made a 90 degree turn and went a short distance until there was a window which looked out over the street below and over the roofs of low standing buildings. As the wall went on for not very long it made another 90 degree turn and lengthened for about 20 inches or more then another turn and there was the kitchen with a counter, table for two, a fridge, more kitchen appliances and one Soul Eater making coffee. Along one of the walls in the kitchen were two doors; one blue and one white and then the wall travelled back into the living room (There is no door between the kitchen and living room, it's like a big room) as the wall went on there was another door, white, and finally three large bookcases with books, records and a record player on a certain big shelf and the last 90 degree turn and Maka was back where she started.

Maka was puzzled about how small in reality the apartment was yet it felt big and 'homey'.

The sound of a hug landing on a coffee table brought Maka away from her previous thoughts.

"Coffee for table four" Soul joked.

"Thanks" Maka liked Soul's coffee more than that stupid café.

* * *

**Phew! Chapter 3 done!**

**Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review if ya want. **

**Side note about the apartment: If I didn't do a good job or you have a better design of your own tell me if you want, I'd be interested to know. **

**Replay to 'IamEvilfearMe': Here it is buddy! :D Also thank you for being so kind and reviewing! **

**Soul~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to the forth chapter!**

**Haven't got much to say here...**

* * *

"Ahh..." Maka finished her second coffee with a smile. The taste of the steaming coffee made her forget her troubles at home and with her father.

"Here" Soul said as he threw a towel at Maka. "Bathroom is next to the bookcases. Don't stay in the shower too long; I gotta pay for that hot water."

Maka gave him a look. An angry one. "Don't be a pervert Soul"

"What?!" Soul was not expecting such a furious look. "I don't want you trudgin' around my apartment in soaked clothes!" Then, Soul jumped to a conclusion, "Wait... Don't tell me you don't have any spare clothes?!" Soul blushed, because if she didn't then, what he just suggested...

"Of course I do you idiot!" Maka shouted as she grabbed her bag as an explanation and stormed to the bathroom.

"Y-yeah..." Soul regained his cool. "As if I'd want to see you naked."

Maka turned with her eyes blazing and mouth pulling a nasty snarl.

"Aww, Shi-!" Soul's words were cut short as Maka's fist made contact, dead centre, with Soul's stomach.

Maka closed her eyes, exhaled then entered the bathroom as Soul doubled over in pain.

"W-what the... aahhh... geez..." Soul pulled himself to the closest couch and curled up to try and ease the pain, he was there for a while, just waiting for the leave his body. Never in Maka and Soul's partnership as Meister and Weapon had Maka turned to angry so in seconds in response to such a small insult.

_Why the hell did she get so angry?_ Soul racked his brain for answers, but he found none. Soul took a stab in the dark and guessed that the cause must be related to why she was so desperate to get into his blue haired friends house. _What on earth was the reason? Did someone say she was ugly or something? If that was the case, then why would she run away with a bag? _

Soul sat up and looked over the couch and gazed at his phone on the kitchen counter. Soul reckoned that his narcissist, blunt, idiot friend would have some idea about the reasons for events that made Soul go out of his way to make sure his Meister didn't die of hypothermia and get a punch to the stomach as thanks. He was a part of that 3 hour battle as well.

Just as he pulled himself up from the couch and made his way to the mobile device on the counter, the bathroom door swung open and Maka came out wearing a white long sleeve V-neck, a maroon zip hoodie (unzipped) and a simple blue skirt.

Maka shuffled back to the couch, not meeting Soul's eyes, and sat down with her bag and pulled out a book and then propel started reading. Soul didn't want to tangle with the anger then swarmed around her. So he continued his way to his phone and called up Black*Star.

Straight to voice mail.

He tried Tsubaki's number. Same result.

Soul thought of someone who might have some clue what was going on. Soul remembered opening his umbrella as ran outside the bookshop, trying to guess why Maka suddenly sprinted away into the rain and he bumped into Kid. Soul remembered that Kid at the time was on a symmetry rant but the son of death himself only mentioned that '_topics relating to sexual themes or anything less would be unwise to talk about' _Thanks for being descriptive, asshole.

Soul rang up Kid. Thankfully the call started.

"_Hey Soul~_" A voice called.

"Hey Kid, I gotta a- Wait, is that you Patty?" Soul was about to verbally attack Kid but he held back realising it wasn't him.

"_Yep!"_ Patty's voice rang out.

"Can you put Kid on the line?" Soul asked.

"_Sure, sure...hold on..." _In the background he could hear voices, crashes and bangs.

"Patty? What the hell is going on? You guys all right?"

"_Yeah...don't worry! Liz and Kid are just playing up again!" _Soul was worried if this meant that Patty was the only reliable one there.

"What do you mean?" Maka couldn't hear Patty's end of the line so she was left to imagine what Soul hearing from only hearing his side of the conversation.

"_Kid...! Come on sis!_" After a few short pauses and more commotion finally Kid's voice "_*Ahem!* Yes Soul?_" Soul could imagine Kid brushing himself off.

Soul told him the events that troubled him and demanded answers, if he had answers of course.

"_Mmm... Well, I have a pretty good idea what the problem is..._" Kid thought of the best way to explain it to the albino.

"Hold on..." Soul pulled the phone away from his right ear. "Yo Maka! You hungry?" He called. Soul figured that his guest must be hungry after today. After all, Soul was taught to be a good host...even if your guest punches you in the gut.

"Yeah!" Maka called back as if she hadn't slugged Soul about ten minutes ago.

"Ok Kid, spill it." Soul firmly said as he checked the cupboard for biscuits and bags of crisps which was empty.

"_My best guess is that it has to do with her father." _Kid started.

"Oh, Spirit." Soul did respect Spirit Albarn a little because he did become a Death Scythe, which is the goal of every Weapon. Soul also knew that he was a pervert, but he didn't know the extant.

Soul was checking other cupboards in search of any food, but his search proved a failure.

"_As you most likely noticed, whatever it was, it pissed her off so much that she ran rain through heavy rain and stopped at the other end of the city." _Kid said blatantly

"And almost get hypothermia..." Soul growled because it seemed as if someone had just stolen all of his food, yet it he knew that he should have been to the shops days ago.

"_Ah, about that... Is Maka ok?" _Kid asked with a sense of worry in his voice.

Soul looked back at the couches, he saw his Meister reading a thick hardback book and an aura of anger still surrounding her.

"Yeah, she's fine." Soul sighed; he was worn out by all this. He was suddenly longed for sleep.

"_Soul? Soul? Soul Eater?" _Kid's voice echoed from the phone.

"...mmm? Oh, sorry, say that again." Soul had to pinch himself to fight back sleep.

"_Don't hesitate to call me again if you need any help." _Kid hoped that Soul had heard him.

"Heh, as if I'd need your help 'stripes'" Soul made a devilish grin despite his long for rest; he always had enough energy to do that.

"_Goodbye Soul."_ Kid gritted his teeth as he was remanded about the three white stripes that cut across the left side of his jet-black hair, which completely threw of his symmetry.

"See ya, Kid"

As Soul hung up, he opened the fridge door and to his horror it was empty. Well, except from a small tub of butter and some ice cubes in the corner of the mini freezer which was a part of the fridge.

_Great... _Soul moaned to himself. He's going to have to buy some food, unless starvation is the one way he wishes die. Which it wasn't, for the record.

Soul closed the fridge, stuck his phone in his pocket and grabbed his coat on a coat hanger by the front door.

"Where are you going?" His Meister asked sitting on the couch with her legs curled and book covering her month from the angle he was standing at.

"I'm going shopping for food." Soul said with a huff. He really wanted to sleep but it wasn't cool to have a guest unfed while he was the host.

"While rain threatens to flood the city? Sure thing Soul." Maka used his own sarcastic words from the bookshop. Soul swore that she had a smirk on her face but the book hid whatever expression her face was wearing.

"Ok then. I hope you like solid clumps of butter and a few ice cubes for dinner..." Soul's voice trailed off as he let that information sink in.

Maka sprang up from her perch on the couch with a big huff and grabbed her hoodie, leaving her book on the coffee table.

"Where are _you _going?" Soul turned the question on her now.

"I'm coming shopping with you, of course." She said it as if Soul was a child trying to fit a cube in a hole shaped like a circle and he didn't know why it wouldn't fit.

"Why?" Soul felt like he had made more questions today than a cosmologist.

"So you don't buy something disgusting like raw fish." Maka was ready to leave for the store.

"I didn't know you hated raw fish..." For some reason, the fact that he didn't know that Maka hated raw fish pissed him off. The more reasonable part of him said that it was such a small detail that it didn't matter and he should just dismiss it. Yet Soul knew that it was a straight up lie. Him not knowing such a tiny trait of Maka's personae was the biggest reason why it bothered him so much. Black*Star and Tsubaki know exactly what foods they enjoyed and which foods to steer clear of. They were Meister and Weapon, so why did he not know something so simple like Maka hating raw fish?

* * *

**Poor Soul! **

**Tell your thoughts on this chapter please. **

**Thanks for reading guys! My school is starting super soon, so I'll try my hardest to pump these out.**

**Soul~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello and welcome to the 5****th**** chapter!**

**Sorry you had to wait, like, a century for this.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Soul grabbed his keys and wallet that were in a little clay bowl on a square table by the coat hanger. He checked he had a reasonable amount of money to feed him and Maka for about a week, that should be enough, right?

"Maka?" Soul asked for her attention while they walk down the stairs of the apartment building.

"Uh-huh?" Maka mumbled, not really paying attention. She was mentally noting all the food she wouldn't pass as edible.

"How long are you planning to crash at my place?" Soul asked blankly.

Maka was unprepared for this type of question. She had absolutely no idea how she would live for the time being, she really was lucky that she had bumped into Soul at that bookshop in more ways than one.

"Well, I... You see... Only for...ah..." Maka failed to find an answer his question. She wanted to say a long time or long enough till she's ready to face her father but could she really ask that of someone?

Soul sighed, not a sigh of irritation, but a sigh that sounded he had made his final choice about something that he had been mulling over for a bit. He stopped at the door of the apartment which led out into the rain soaked streets of Death City and turn towards her, directing his next statement right at her.

"You can stay as long as you want." Ruby eyes were staring right at hers, showing the exhaustion but also showing that he wouldn't dream of making that up.

Maka opened her mouth to speak but words did not come out.

"You can take the spare room; it's the room with the white door next to my room." Soul was so matter of fact about the subject. Lots of Weapons like to say that they would die for their Meister and Soul had proved that he would put his life on the line for his Meister before but letting his Meister live in _his_ own apartment without question as well?

"But there's two conditions" Soul said as he held up his index and middle finger up. Maka was taking this all in without saying a single word.

"Condition one: You gotta help me with rent and food costs. Affording stuff will be easier with you helping out." Explained Soul as he put down his middle finger.

"And condition two: No prying into super private stuff." He finished.

"Do these rules apply for the both of us?" Maka asked almost ready to jump at the offer.

"Yeah, I don't see why not." Soul shrugged, deals work both ways of course.

Maka held her hand out, "I accept your offer." Maka said with a smile.

Soul reached out and shuck her hand her hand and smirked. "Now, let's get some food...that fight really took it out of me..."

"Tell me about it..." Maka said with a groan.

And with that, Maka and Soul left for the shops and they were acting the way they always do yet with a slightly stronger bond between them.

* * *

"That wasn't far." Maka said with a sigh of relief knowing that it meant that the journey back to the apartment in the rain will be a short one.

"Yeah, I was lucky that the DWMA pick out that apartment for me. It's not far from anything that I need." Soul replied.

"Like what?" Maka said as they both started to walk though the supermarket, casually checking the different foods with each other as if they had done this ever since they became Meister and Weapon.

"You know..." Even though it was easy for Soul to explain, he leaned against shopping trolley* showing his current state of fatigue. "You know... A few clothes shops, a bookshop or two, a good supermarket." Soul gestured around them at that last part. "And of course others things but I can't for the life of me think of them right now..." Soul rubbed his eyes as he finished his last sentence.

"Lazy and tired is a bad combination for you, Soul." Maka said as she carelessly dropped several food items into the shopping trolley as they went through the store. Even though she said that to Soul, Maka herself was visibly worn-out and she trudged her feet across the supermarket floor. "Speak for yourself, bookworm." Soul said in response.

A loaf of bread hit Soul square in the face and then lightly plopped into the trolley.

Soul's face was unchanged by the aerial assault of wholemeal bread. Soul's eyes gazed at Maka like dull gemstones, losing their shine. "Run out of dictionaries?" Soul chuckled. After turning his gaze away from Maka, Soul was suddenly aware of other shoppers silently soaking in the conversation between the two teens and letting smiles stretch across their faces and the colour red dye their cheeks. There were some shoppers whose trolleys told Soul that they had finished their usual shop yet still stayed in the aisles and from the way they kept glancing and following the two it was like they were absorbed in a romantic novel that they demanded to read cover to cover. Soul thought about that for a moment, he turned his gaze back at Maka for a second. He never looked at Maka in that light before. He couldn't say why, the thought just never went though his head.

_Man, I really need some sleep..._ Soul dismissed his previous thoughts.

"Come on Maka, let's finish this up quick." Souls complained to Maka in response to seeing her holding two different brands of cereal and almost weigh them in her hands, as if they would be different and that would make a fundamental difference in her choice.

"Aaaaannnnd done!" Maka said after choosing a bright yellow cereal box and dropping it into the trolley.

"Finished? Great, let's get outta here." Soul was desperate to leave no matter what god-awful things Maka had put in the trolley, the other customers were starting to creep him out. Soul told himself that there was nothing romantic about him and Maka and those customers weren't a hundred percent. Yet even as they both paid for the food and made their way out of the store and towards Soul's apartment, Soul couldn't shake off a small, strange feeling in his gut that arose when he looked at his Meister.

* * *

The front door clicked as Soul turned the key and opened the wooden door. "You can put the bags on the kitchen counter." Soul said as he dumped three plastic bags on the said counter. Maka did the same. "So... what now?" Maka asked. In response Soul opened the white-door which led into the spare room. "Err... There should be some sheets, a pillow and case and a duvet and duvet cover in there somewhere."

"Sure." Maka was listing off all the things that Soul had done for her in just one day. How on earth was she going to pay me back?

"I hope you like pizza, Maka!" Soul called out as she was making her bed.

"Really Soul? We bought some nice stuff back there!"

"I aint cooking anything fancy tonight!" After a short pause. "You're welcome to try!"

"No thanks!" Maka called back as she finished making her bed and made her way back to the kitchen to see Soul pushing the buttons on the microwave and slumped on stool at the kitchen counter. As the low hum from the microwave filled the room. Maka struck up a conversation, well, she tried. "So... What do you do on weekends?" Maka didn't spend time with her Weapon on weekends. It must be the fact that Maka lives with her father.

Soul chuckled and ran a hand through his mop of silver-white hair. "Really?"

"What?!" Maka's checks turned a slight red at the unexpected response.

"It's just that sounded like you have just me for the first time, that's all."

"Well, I don't..." Maka trailed off and straitened her composure and looked down at her hands subconsciously.

"Relax, it's not like you just flipped off the Queen of England." Soul reassured.

Maka eased a little but fidgeted as if the Reaper was judging her.

_Guess I lead then... _Soul sighed. "You know that homework Doctor Stein gave us? The one from yesterday?"

"The one about madness wavelengths? Yeah, what about it?"

"Tomorrow can you, err, help me with it...?" Soul looked away out of embarrassment.

Maka forgot her previous embarrassment and looked straight at Soul. "You need help with that?" Maka almost laughed. Soul admitted that he couldn't even get past the first question. Maka explained the whole theory behind it and its effects and even its recorded appearance. Soul didn't interrupt the 'lesson' even as he got the pizza and both ate it. And he didn't interrupt the bits that he already knew because he thought that Maka deserved to end this day on a cheerful note and feeling good about herself, even if he didn't know the whole story about the way he found her. He could wait until she was ready to talk about it and, of course, not incredibly pissed off about it. Plus it was Friday night, meaning that the weekend had arrived and he didn't have to juggle school and whatever was going on with Maka.

* * *

**Finally I got round to finishing this chapter!**

***Trolley is basically a shopping cart, but I'm British, so I will write different things like that. Just a heads up!**

**I'm sorting my life out, so I should have time for more of these.**

**Well, stay tuned folks and thank you for reading!**

**Soul~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, hey, hey!**

**Just to give you a heads up, I might end this little story on the 8****th****, 9****th**** or10th chapter. I dunno, we'll see how it goes. While we're on the topic, in the second chapter I left possibly the most subtle clues to the anime of my next story. Find it if you can! *Evil cackle* **

**Enough waffling, here's the 6****th**** chapter!**

* * *

Soul heard Maka's door close as he put the dishes in the sink. _I'll clean up tomorrow. _Soul made his way to the door which led into his room and crashed on his bed. He thought through the events that took place today. _Black*Star will have a field-day with this... _As he got ready to embrace sleep, he turned and looked at the wooden Knight Piano that sat against the wall, as he did every night and like every night he said to himself:_ Not tonight. _Then, promptly, fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Maka stirred from her sleep and mumbled as foggy dreams started to fade and the soft calls of birds registered in her senses. Her eyes opened to see a ceiling which she didn't recognise, the direction that the light entered the room was all wrong. Her hand slowly reached out to her oak bedside table where she put her phone before bed and check what time it was.

Her hand came into contact with nothing.

Surprise jolted through her half-asleep body and forced her body up and snapped her eyes wide open in shock. She was in a whitewash room, which lacked personality. Then the memories of yesterday came flooding back to her as clear as a summer's day.

"Oh... right." Maka said to herself uneasily.

She shifted out of the unusual bed and slowly opened the door. There was nobody to be seen out in the apartment. Maka was half expecting Soul to be cooking up a full British breakfast due to the hospitality he showed yesterday. Maka shuffled over to Soul's bedroom door and gentle knocked. Maka received no reply and knock again. Still, no response. _Lazy bum._ Maka didn't want to rudely disturb him from his sleep, yet she wished he'd wake up. As Maka looked around her surroundings while thinking she remembered the shower. _If that doesn't wake him up, then I don't know what will! _Maka grabbed a towel from her bag but stopped before opening the door. _Should I wait and ask if I can have a shower...? I mean, it is HIS place... _And then, for a reason unknown to her, she adopted a tone of voice similar to Soul's. _Eh, he won't mind._

While Maka was musing in the shower she realised the voice she had while debating whether to wait for Soul or not. She thought it was strange that she'd suddenly use it and how similar it sounded to Soul's tone. . Her mind couldn't understand it. She could spend forever wondering about that under the warm waterfall of Soul's shower but wasting Soul's hot water seems move her farther might do.

"..." At the thought of her father a mix of anger, disappointment, betrayal and a mix of other emotions that make her sick to the stomach. She distracted her mind as not to think of that man.

Maka left the shower and smelt the pleasant smell of sausages; she turned the corner and saw Soul sitting at the kitchen counter with his back to her, occasionally glancing at the sizzling sausages.

Maka was about to call out but suddenly turned red as she realised that her body was only covered by her towel. She silently scampered to her room and huffed heavily at the thought of Soul turning and seeing her... well, you know. _I need to be more careful..._

When Maka opened her door Soul hadn't noticed yet, she was wearing the same clothes she changed into yesterday; she thought that there was not point into changing again. It's not she had been wear the clothes for the whole day.

But the thing that caught her attention was that Soul was holding his head in the palm of his left hand and in his right he was holding a novel.

Soul was about 200 pages in a novel.

He was reading a book.

The cover was red and had a beautiful picture of a dragon with its wings unfolded and a shining moon behind it and the moons trails of light spreading across cover. On edges there were lines that lead into each corner which had symbols of a tree, a serpent, a snow capped-mountain and a drop of water. Also the general cover was a carven with stalagmites rising from the ceiling and floor.

That design and amount of detail told Maka it was a fantasy novel.

"A fan of fantasy, huh?" Maka said with a confident smile.

"Huh?!" Soul whipped his head around pulled the book out of her view. "M-Maka?! What are you-"

"Relax Soul. I didn't know you read books and especially fantasy. How many pages?"

"Erm... about... 400 pages..." Soul was flustered and hesitated to answer.

"Wow, decent size Soul." Maka said as she sat on the stool opposite to him.

Soul looked away, still embarrassment and placed the book on the table. "Sausages are ready..."

Maka had never seen Soul like this... he was almost cute.

She giggled at the way he held himself, all embarrassed and holding his arm as he prepared their breakfast and a defined blush across his face. _Wow, I really got to him. _

Maka picked up book and read with interest.

Maka said aloud: "The Rose Cord*. By JD Oswald, huh?" Maka turned the book, intrigued. "'Fleeing the vengeful Inquisitor Melyn, Sir Benfro is drawn to the last resting place of a great dragon of legend, Magog, deep in the ancient forest. Through Magog's spirit, Benfro discovers the true nature of his forebears – a history of unimaginable power mastery over mankind. But with this knowledge comes terrible danger.' Mmm... This sounds good... 'Errol Ramsbottom's dreams of becoming a great Warrior Priest have been shattered by his discovery of the dark secret of the Holy Order's power. And yet as a chosen novitiate he is trapped, unwillingly drawn deeper into the sinister plans for war which will engulf Gwlad. With the forces of magic gathering, so the destinies of Errol and Sir Benfro further entwine...' Not half bad Soul."

"Since you're so interested, it's the second book." Soul huffed, keeping his eyes glued to the meal.

Maka pushed the book back to Soul's side of the kitchen counter and began to wolf down her breakfast because she only ate a pizza for dinner yesterday.

Maka felt a bit bad for making Soul embarrassed, I mean, maybe she went a bit too far reading out the blurb.

"Soul, being a reader isn't bad. I read a lot, you know?" Maka tried to make him feel better.

"O reeeally? Who would have guessed?" Soul sneered.

Maka grinded her teeth at his sarcasm. _Well, this is a greeeat start._

The room was filled with an awkward silence. "Sorry Maka, I overacted." Soul spoke out after a few minutes which felt longer.

"I don't mind." Maka said, she really didn't. She thought about the embarrassing stories about her that would set her off like that.

"Yeah, well Black*Star would call me a bookworm just like yourself."

Maka resided the urge the hit Soul on the jaw. "I wouldn't tell him, if that's what you're asking."

"Thanks." Soul ate the last of his breakfast. "Well, I'm gonna get ready."

"For what?" Maka asked.

"I'm not gonna spend the day in bed clothes you idiot." Soul had a towel in hand from which he got somewhere unseen to Maka.

As Soul made his way to the bathroom, Maka thought to herself. _Fantasy books, huh? Perhaps Soul isn't like every other guy out there..._

* * *

"Where are we going?" Asked Maka with a grumpy face as the two of them walk down one of the many cobbled streets of Death City.

"As an apology for snapping, I thought we'd go out somewhere and have a nice day or something like that..."

"What a gentleman..." Maka half-joked. Soul smirked in response. _Well, at least Soul is back to normal. _

Thankfully the rain had stopped in the night and today was a shinning summer's day. It always bothered Soul how quickly the weather changes. As the sun arched from morning to (almost) midday Soul and Maka arrived at the 'Headstone Hall' bookshop. Maka remembered this was where she met Soul yesterday.

Soul turned and looked at Maka with lazy eyes. "I was thinking we get a coffee first."

"Still tried?" Maka guessed with a hint of a laugh.

"Still tried."

"Sure. Let's go." Maka turned 180 degrees and started to coffee on the other side of the street.

"Whoa, whoa, where you going?" Soul almost thought that Maka just started to walk randomly down the street.

"To the café, of course." Maka gave him a look as if he had just said that the sky wasn't blue.

Soul shuck his head and a smile went across his face. "I don't say it in front of Kid but there's a café on the second floor of the bookshop and, frankly, I think its better."

"Sure, why not?" Maka followed Soul in and up the stairs to the café.

Something was bugging Soul. He couldn't put his finger on it but Maka seemed a bit out of sorts. She hadn't really said much more than short sentences since the book episode. Normally, she would have said "Well, why didn't you tell me?" when he explained about the café but she didn't. Soul just couldn't figure it out. _Geez, you're her Weapon and you can't even work out what you did wrong. _A voice in his head taunted him. Then, a voice which could have belonged to his Meister, said in a reasoning tone: _You can blame yourself for something you're not even sure you did. _What is going on in that silvered-haired head?

"Sir?" A male voice pulled Soul's mind back to his body.

"Huh?" Soul was standing at the register of the small, cosy café of Headstone Hall. Ordering two lattes for himself and his Meister. _Oh, right. Thank god no one's waiting behind me. _"Sorry man, did I order two lattes?"

"Yes sir." He said with a smile. "Is that all, sir?"

"Yeah."

"Only a moment, sir." The barista* quickly created two lattes just as ordered.

As the barista put the lattes in front of Soul and took Soul's money for the coffees, he had a sly smile on his face and a boyish look in his blue eyes and the said something completely unexpected. "So, is that girl you got with you making you daydream?"

* * *

**Annnnnnnnnnnnd done!**

***The Rose Cord is actually a real book which I'm reading at the time being and it's a blast!**

***A barista is a person who works in a coffee bar. (Please don't kill me if I used it wrong)**

**I hope Soul reading novels is ok with you guys. I think it's a nice little bit in the story which will make it (hopefully) cuter.**

**Replay to 'FanGirlofDeath': Thanks for reviewing! I checked out the first chapter of your story and left a review :3**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Soul **


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to the 7****th**** chapter of my story!**

**I'm sorry this took soooooooooooo long from me to put this up; I had a bit of writers block.**

**I'm not dead so let's begin!**

* * *

Soul blinked once, then twice.

_You can't be serious._

"Well come on man, is she? Hey look you know what, it's a nice summer day, there's a nice park down the street and to the left and it's a _great _spot to charm a girl. Trust me." The guy gave Soul a look as if he achieved something special. Soul's first reaction was hollow anger. His fists tightened around the light brown plastic tray which balanced the Meister and Weapon's coffees. Well, his hands weren't free, so he couldn't lash out at the guy.

Then Soul was feeling an uncomfortable mix of anger, embarrassment, confusion, which felt like such concoction could only be created by the witch Medusa herself. It was one of those feelings that made Soul want to fall in a pit of the unknown just to get out of the current situation.

"Why the hell do you care?" Soul fought to keep his voice down, yet couldn't contain a growl.

"Ohh, so you _do_ like her." The barista's face was unchanged by Soul's obvious hostility.

"No-! That's not- I-"Soul struggled to find his words. Maka was his Meister, yeah sure, but Soul couldn't find anything in himself which told him that he like her. Soul was so flustered by this sudden conversation that his ears had turned a slight rose red.

"Hey man, the leading lady is waiting..." The guy joked as he moved to the various cups, plates and other things that Soul didn't bother to notice.

Soul turned and made his way to Maka who was patiently reading her book. Soul placed the tray on to the table and put Maka's coffee in front of her, trying not to break it with the left over anger, which had now turned to petty frustration. Soul fell in his seat and huffed as he drunk his coffee, ignoring the burning heat.

Maka brought her head back up from her book. "What's up?" Maka had noticed the color in his ears and his mood.

"Just the guy at the counter saying some shit." Soul said, avoiding her eyes.

Maka raised an eyebrow. "What shit?" Maka responded using Soul's type of speech.

Soul look at her with a surprised face, he was pretty sure he had never heard her swear so casually like he did.

Soul dodged Maka's question.

"What's up with _you _Maka? You never curse and you're acting adrift."

"Well I was... thinking about how to thank you for letting me stay at you place..." Maka fidgeted as she spoke as if the air was pressing against her.

...

Soul's eye aligned with hers.

"Bullshit."

"Wha-?! N-no its not!" Maka protested, standing up and pushing her chair behind her. Soul on the other hand had his arms folded and didn't even flitch. Thankfully there was no one else to see Maka's outburst.

"Did your Dad call you?" Soul asked calmly.

"Eleven times." Maka sat back down, realising her sudden outburst.

"You should call him back. He is the Death scythe after all... _and _your dad. "

"Why the hell should I?" Anger rise in Maka's voice.

"Think about what he'd do to me if he found out you were crashing at _my _place." Soul said coolly; think of ways to defuse this situation that he had created. _I'm so dead._

"So?" Maka turned her head to the side.

_Ugh, come on Maka, work with me. _"Just give him a chance; maybe try to get him to not kill me."

Maka didn't answer, but pulled her book over her face.

Soul sighed and did the same thing as her.

Maka and Soul had finished their coffees and had a nice read of their book. To a passerby, they looked like they were enjoying themselves and possibly on a date. But, in reality, there was a certain level of tension between the two of them. Doctor Stein would be concerned about their wavelengths. As the two of them had their way to the door, which led to the streets of Death City, Soul glanced back to the trouble-making barista who had a broad smile across his face and gave Soul a thumbs up. _Piece of..._

"Hey Maka." Soul said when they were in the street.

"What?"

"Let's to this park I've heard about."

"...Why?" Maka curious by his sudden offer.

"I dunno... Get you used to the neighbourhood I guess..."

"Sure."

"Wow! This pond has Koi fish!" Maka's face was bright as star. Soul smiled and revelled in the fact that the park had cheered her up. Soul was glad that he didn't go to this park to try to...get with Maka, like that guy had suggested, he had done it to make her happier, he figured it was a nice place anyway. Soul let out a sigh of relief and found a bench to sit at; meanwhile, Maka was going back and forth between the features of the park exclaiming how prefect it all was. Some time passed and Maka had finally worn herself out and plopped herself next to Soul.

"This park is great!" Maka was still buzzing.

"It better than I thought it would be. This place would look cool in the autumn." Maka nodded in agreement.

Maka made an 'Ah!' sound then, pulled out her phone and start to fill her photo memory with photos of dazing blue ponds, bright rose and yellow flowers and emerald green trees which cast dancing shadows. A slight breeze ruffled the pair's hair and the tree's leaves alike. The park itself is near the edge of one of the many different levels of Death City. This was a nice moment of rest that the Meister and Weapon deserved after the drama of yesterday.

"You know... I think your right." The warm summer sun had caused Soul to fall into a gentle daze. "Mm?" Soul opened his right eye to look that the ash blonde girl besides him. "I think I'll call my Dad and tell him I'm alright." Maka said with a board grin on her face. Soul made a smile which exposed his shark-like teeth.

_All in days work._

"You're a good guy, you know that Soul?" Maka turned to him, face covered in honesty.

"I am?" Soul said, still with that shark smile.

"Yeah, maybe not at first glance." This made Soul pout a bit. "But you're still a good guy Soul." Maka continued. "Not like other guys anyway."

Soul raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"You're not a pig like my Dad." Maka said with a blank expression which didn't match her previous line.

"Thanks... I guess." Soul kept an honest grin, even when faced with a line which was as blunt as a Doctor Stein's humour.

As time passed and Soul got sleepy under the warm sun and his words slipped.

"Soul, how did you find this place?"

"From the guy at the coffee shop."

"So why did that annoy you?" Maka would later regret asking this.

"He said it was a good place to hook up-!" Soul snapped out of his daze in an instant and choked on the air. "No-"

"What?!" Maka recoiled like a snake. Her forest green eyes widening and then narrowing into a angry look in record time. "You took me to this park so that you can _hook up _with me?!"

"No! I mean-" Soul struggled to find the right words. _Damn it! What's wrong with me?!_

"What do you mean then? Huh?" Maka's words were like a blitz of rage. Her eyes drilling holes into Soul's skull.

"That's what that guy said but I wasn't meaning to do that!" Soul was collapsing under Maka's cruel voice and he couldn't help it.

"Yeah, fucking, yeah Soul. My _Dad _comes up with excuses than that!" Maka was now standing away from the bench, her stance suggests she would run from the albino any second.

"Maka, wait, let me explain!" Soul's fight to make Maka see the truth was impossible, and he knew it, but he would try anyway.

"No Soul! Just, shut up! I was wrong about you Soul, you're the same every guy even! Like papa..." Then, Maka turned and ran, emotions running sky high. Tears glistening and falling into glades of grass. Soul watched her go, standing there, motionless. Part of him was still trying to understand what the hell just happened. After a minute he slumped back on to the bench. All he could do was sit and watch the wind tug at the grass and leaves of the park which now was dull as the evening light made itself know by sending pinks and reds across the sky. Suddenly, his thoughts were like a forest fire. _Damn it you bastard! You knew that Maka is still raw from her Dad being a prick and you go do it yourself! _

"Well damn man." Soul knew that voice as well as the keys on a piano. Soul whipped around and swung a heavy fist where the head of the barista from the café should have been but the guy was light on his feet. "Whoa whoa man! Chill!" He pleaded. Soul ignored him and his leg made contact with the guy's stomach. The man landed on the grass with a satisfying 'thud'. Soul's right arm turned into a red and black scythe blade and his eyes were like flaming red orbs, ignoring his white hair draped over them. Only then did the barista realize that he just pissed a Demon Weapon.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mea-!" Soul raised his arm. "I'm sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorr-?!" The guy was cut off short as Soul's blade landed right next to his head. A few brown hairs had been taken from the guy's head by Soul's glimmering blade.

"Hey."

The last thing this guy expected was a talk.

"What's your name?"

"Urm, K-Ken..."

Soul pulled back and turned his back to Ken.

"Say Ken, you wouldn't have any bright ideas of how I can fix this, would you?"

"N-no... Sorry." Ken didn't know what to expect at this point. "I-if it makes y-you feel any better, urm, I'm s-still single." Ken was trying to work a way out of this.

"No. It doesn't."

* * *

**There we are! *Phew* So much drama at the end there! There will be more...**

**Again, sorry this took a while; I've been busy **_**and **_**tired.**

**Anyways, leave a review if ya want! Thanks for reading! ;3**

**Soul~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wassup folks? ...ugh, ok, I won't do that again. **

**Anyways, I'm sorry if that plot twist caught you off guard but it's a plot twist so I kinda had to stab you guys and twist the dagger. **

**This will be the second last chapter (just a heads up!). All good things must come to an end... if you could call this a good thing. **

**Enough rambling, lets dive in!**

* * *

Maka leaned against the cold stone railings of a small tower, dwarfed by other sky-piercing towers of Shibusen. She was mulling over how yesterday evening went. Every time she thought about it, another part of her thought up of at least a hundred other ways that could have gone. For the better. Now, that she put more thought into it, if Soul _really _hadjust wanted 'hook up', he would have tried it earlier (most pigs like her Papa would do that). Also, Soul looked angry after the interaction with the barista, not like he had a great plan under his belt to woo her.

Maka's musing was cut short by a hand falling onto her shoulder. Maka turned lazy eyes to the see Death the Kid. "Do you mind?" Maka glared. "I _do _mind." Kid said. "So do we!" Patty shouted with her sister behind her, checking her nails, "Yeah." She said in agreement.

"Whatever." Maka gazed back Death City which sprawled out from the academy.

A huffing sound could be heard from Liz. "Come on Maka, tell us what happened."

"Nope."

"What if we-"

"No."

"We can-"

"Nah."

"How about-"

"What's the point?"

"Urgh! Come 'ere!" Liz came at Maka with a half-hearted fist. Patty and Kid stopped her before she reached Maka, who was unchanged by Liz's anger. Once Liz had calmed down, Kid just went over Maka and Soul's assignment, hoping it would trick Maka into being more talkative. "So you're got a normal 'Sweep' job? Just clear out an abandoned mansion, near the edge of Death City, of evil humans? How fitting."

"Tell me about." Maka's tone was purposefully monotone.

Maka's eyes scanned the courtyard of Shibusen again and saw Soul's figure against the gray cobblestone. "Soul's here, I should go."

"Wait Maka," Kid said, "you know that my Father keeps people from doing assignments if they are not fit physically and or mentally." Maka nodded. Kid's eyes had a serious look in them. "You know why he does that, right?" Maka had a grave face and nodded again. Kid spoke again with the same piercing look in his yellow eyes, "Not to be rude but, you don't seem yourself and Soul may well be upset by whatever happened as well." Maka tried her best to put on a smile. "We'll be fine!"

Maka didn't yet realise how terribly wrong she was.

* * *

Maka met Soul in the vast courtyard and greeted him. He had turned and greeted her back with a classic Soul lazy face. No pain, no betrayal or hate was in his face. No emotional scars which Maka had thought she cut in him. "Hey Soul, about yesterday..." Maka said while on the train to the closest station to the mansion. Soul gracefully cut her off.

"Don't worry about it Maka, I accept full blame." Soul held his hands up as he said so.

"But it's-"Soul put his hand on her shoulder. "Water under the bridge Maka."

Even though Maka wanted to talk further, Soul was convincing enough to stop her. Yet through Maka's clothes, she could have sworn his hand was cold. As sit back and waited for the train journey to come to an end. As the Meister and Weapon waited, Maka's mind conjured up a memory of the day in class where Dr. Stein explained why Shinigami-sama keeps people from assignments if they are not fit. His voice was clear in her mind:

"_Listen class up class, that includes you too Black*Star. The reason that Lord Death keeps back Meisters and Weapons from assignments if they are not at their physical or mental best is because if you have weakened in physical aspect, your are more likely to be killed. And if you have weakened in the mental aspect, such as going through trauma or some emotional experience, you are more likely to fall to __**madness.**__"_

Maka looked down at her hands. Could she fall to madness? What about Soul? Maka figures that yesterday evening wasn't exactly the most the best thing for them. But Soul looks fine but she still felt responsible. _Ugh, what I'm I thinking? We're fine! Just as Kid said: Simple 'Sweep' job. _The train slowed to a stop and a voice rang out loud telling people unimportant details. Or, at least, important to the pair as they stepped off the train and made their way out and into the part of town.

"Urm... Maka?" Soul asked.

"Yeah?"

"Where is this place?"

"Well, _obviously_ its...its... Actually, I've completely forgotten..." That's strange; Maka knows she doesn't make mistakes like that. How could she forget?

"Well, well, well, you actually are human and not a walking wiki."

"Shut up Soul." Maka turned to the nearest shop window and fogged up the glass and wrote 42-42-564 and said the rhyme to match it.

After an embarrassing 'asking for directions' they were on their way. The place really was on the outskirts of Death City and the taunting sun grew drowsy and descended into evening. The thing that spooked her was that the thin forest, which was apparent in the area, didn't thin or stop when get got closer to mansion. Instead the leaves wilted and died and the branches and alike trunks became thin and twisted, making the trees look as if they had been involved in a horrible accident. As cliché as it sounds, a low mist creped upon them and covered their legs up to their knees.

"Oh great..." Soul groaned as the mansion came into view.

It's what you'd expect; run down, lifeless and oozing a strange feeling of being watched. Then Maka saw it, a figure in one of the windows, pale and emotionless. "Soul..." Maka pointed to the spectre and Soul muttered in acknowledgement. A chill went down both of their spines as the shadows eyes turned blood red and a smile spread across its face.

"Soul."

"Uh-huh." As the words come out of his mouth, his body turned into a scythe and fell into Maka's hands. Soul's scythe form felt cold in Maka's hand, normally she still could feel the heat from Soul's body, even in Weapon form but this was different. There was no time to think as the buildings doors shattered in to splinters and a rough form of a person came through the explosion of rotting wood, rushing the Meister and Weapon. Maka brought down the scythe judging the evil humans next position. A clang of metal rang out as the evil human's make-shift blade crossed Soul's scythe blade.

Maka kicked the evil human in one of its shin, as it stumbled; Maka swung Soul around and cleaved its body in two. The red throbbing soul lingered while the body fell away into oblivion. "One down..." Soul muttered. Maka advanced into the building and instantly was met with two more evil humans. Sharpened objects were flying and swiping; Maka countered these attacks successfully, but couldn't find an opening to attack. Maka was pushed up a flight of stairs and then rushed up away from the evil humans to find an advantage. A shabby-looking table was the closest thing. She got behind it and pushed it to the top of the flight of stairs and kicked. The table easily smashed into the first evil human but the other had been undamaged by using the firsts body as a shield. To the table's credit, large shards of it had lodged into the body of the first enemy and forced the second to push it out of the way.

Maka had the upper hand being at the top of the stairs and used that advantage to swiftly kill her enemy. As Maka proceed to finish the injured evil human, she was met with a pool of black slime. Maka's gaze followed the trail of the sick, mockery of blood.

Maka held Soul's scythe form tight as she cautiously followed the slick liquid. Maka's body suddenly felt the cold and the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. A deafening silence fell on the mansion. Maka pushed an already opened door to reveal a large room with a fireplace. The last fire to burn in the building had been left to ruin with the rest of the residence. Yet, the shadows in the room still seemed to dance as if the flame still burned. All but a portrait above the fireplace had crumbled and rotted away. A ringing in her ears started and the creaking of the ancient manor made itself heard. Maka wished that Soul would say something but he was dead silent. The moans of the building got more frequent and ringing in her ears turned into twisted whispers, her throat tightened and refused to release any words. Maka could feel the 'Fight or Flight' response kick in and adrenaline begin to rush through her yet the cold seemed to anchor in place. The whispers flooded her head and it boiled. When she fell to her knees in pain did she realise that Soul had disappeared, in confusion her eyes scanned the room but the only thing she could focus on was the portrait. The portrait was of a person with a blank face and pale skin but the eyes were an ice blue.

They were looking right at her. Watching her. Almost curious to her fate.

The eyes pierced her soul and never left her. The ringing in her ears was now shouts of hate and despair filling her throbbing head. Maka could have been like that for an eternity, but at some point a thud reached her ears. Maka pulled herself around to see the injured evil human, dead and crumbling into ashes. But the sight that captured her eyes was the thing that caused it.

Soul hunched over, hands covering his face but his glowing, blood red eyes burning through. His arms and his back were sprouting sharp, jagged, blood red scythe blades. Blood and gore were commonplace around him. A consuming feeling of madness and despair flooded out from him. A chilling, crazy laughter came from his serrated mouth.

"Makaaaaaa!" Maka couldn't even close her eyes to this horror.

"It _hurrrrrtss! Aaaargh!" _He was now clutching his chest with one hand and one hand reaching for her and a mad look in his eyes. Then, another soul chilling laugh filled the air.

* * *

**Muahahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**To be continued...**

**Soul~**


	9. Notice!

**Hey there!**

**Sorry, this isn't what you thought it was, was it?**

**Well, I've put this up to warn you that I have no idea when I'll finish chapter 9 because I'm up to my ears of revision, social life (pshhh...! Yeah right!) , family and blah blah blah... **

**Also, I'm not really sure how I'm gonna finish it but It's gonna happen, so I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. **

***Checks the time and realises how long its been since I put up the last chapter* Oops! Sorry, guys! I'll get better at this I promise!**

**Soul~**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, **_**I'm not dead!**_** Ready for the final chapter? I know I wasn't when writing this. Before we start, I would like to say how terrible sorry I am for not updating. I let this story slip and I hate myself for that. The worst part is I have been writing **_**buuuut**_** just not this story. Which is wrong. And I apologise. ****Sincerely. **_**Whole heartedly. **_**So I made this longer than normal as a apology. **

**Well, I might put my thoughts at the bottom, writer's thoughts, ya know? **

**Anyways, let's go!**

* * *

Fear.

It consumed Maka. She was trapped and the fear and madness sapped at her, drained her. The black depths pulled at mind and threatened to tear it apart. Her skin was crawling; it was like a hundred insects waging wars in her body. All her bad memories relived and amplified by a thousand, all her hate, fear and pain that she experienced in her life rose to the surface all at once.

It was like Maka entered a void which was empty of all feeling. In, fact she may actually have done. Her eyes were of no use to here where ever she was and her mind fought against her and denied her sense or knowledge.

After what felt like an eternity, Maka had a sudden thought of stopping. Just stopping. Stop being. Stop the pain, stop the embarrassment, the hate, the sadness, stop everything. But it was pain that Maka wanted to escape from, it just wouldn't stop. No matter how much she begged to the nothingness or how much she wished for peace, the pain just refused to stop.

_But pain tells you you're alive._

The thought flashed through Maka's head and echoed throughout her body. Her mind was thrown back to an early mission with Soul, where Maka had gotten a badly injured leg. Soul had said the line to try and comfort her with a guilty look on his face. At the time Maka had brushed off the line as some half-assed apology and then responded with a barbed comment. Now the words had a whole new meaning. She gritted her teeth with frustration. How could she be so stupid to let this happen? She was the Meister; she had to save her weapon. Maka pulled back her clenched fist subconsciously and then sent it into the emptiness in front of her. Maka's fist made contact with something and the darkness around her withered away to reveal the same room where she had found Soul. Her eyes focused in the dim light to see that she'd hit Soul right in the jaw. No, that wasn't Soul right now, it was something else that looks like him and Maka had to find the real him. Soon.

Soul righted himself with a crack of his jaw and a sickening smile.

"Oooh, so the girl hits hard than we thought, huh?" A strange voice echoed from Soul's mouth.

Maka ignored the comment and ran at him. Soul's left arm turned into a large scythe blade and swung at her. Maka barely got away in time to dodge then got tackled and thrown against a wall. The rotten wood splintered as Maka impacted hard. Her head suddenly swam in unfocused thoughts and a throbbing pain spread from the back of her head. A cold hand grasped at her throat and lifted her up against the damaged wall. As the hand pushed her against the jagged wood, dark spots flicked in and out of her vision and her mind started into a mad panic. She realised she couldn't face up against a Weapon without her own. Her arms grappled and flailed at her attacker's arms and face but couldn't stop the rising blackness.

"Soul...! Snap out of it!" She managed to squeezed of out before the hand tightened even more than Maka could imagine.

She felt a dislodged plank of wood and without a moment's hesitation, Maka thrust it right into Soul's left shoulder. The fingers clasped around her neck fell away and air rushed into her empty lungs.

After a few horse breaths, she lifted her head to see the damage she'd done. Blood soaked Soul's shirt was partnered with face half way between pain and rage. As Soul came for another attack, Maka suddenly drove the bloodied wood shard deeper into Soul's body. Soul's body heaved and shook in agony at the increased pain and with a mad look in her eyes, Maka twisted the wood. A weak hand from Soul hit her in the jaw to try and repel her. But it wasn't nearly strong enough to stop Maka. She had now kicked in Soul's right shin and heard a satisfying wet crack. An unsuspecting madness had infected Maka's mind and was festering inside. Her blood coated hands tugged violently on the shard of rotten wood out of Soul's torn body and with an otherworldly strength, she plunged it into Soul's heart.

* * *

Glazed red eyes opened to see the same thing for, what felt like, the millionth time. This pale blue sheet of thick ice spreading above him, spreading as far as the eye could see. He was trapped under it and realistically speaking, he should have drowned a long time ago. But he felt no cold or what he thought was water that kept him suspended. It had of the properties of water, expect for the drowning part. There was no point in him moving because it was all the same. He tried to break the ice but you can guess how well that went. Plus the 'water' felt more like oil than water, thick and sluggish. He didn't remember how he got here or why. He felt so defeated by the situation; he just kept closing and opening his eyes wishing for the scenery to change but of course it never did.

Soul twitched from the sound to his side and looked for the source, but it was somehow shifting and moving faster than he could. He could tell it was a girl's voice, though it sounded older than just a girl's voice, somewhere in between Soul decided. It was jumbled and mix of emotions but the underling emotion was panic.

Then he felt a pang of distant pain in his jaw.

"What the-?" He put a hand to the pain and wondered what on earth that could have-

"Ahhh!" Soul doubled over at the screaming pain in his shoulder. His mind started to race with bewilderment. His eyes widened as he lost control of his senses. It was like white hot spikes digging into his body but there was nothing piecing his body. He couldn't make sense of what was happening to him. He could feel his nerves being severed and his muscles being torn apart. The bone in his right lower leg instantly fractured and the cracked into incredibly painful shards. Soul couldn't even scream as he wordlessly clutched his racing heart.

"But... pain tells... you..." The words struggled out of Soul's mouth without him realising, as if someone else made them come out. He was somehow now right under the ice that sealed him and then he realised he was trying break it. Soul felt like someone was controlling his actions as he kept on trying to break the ice. He just wanted to stop the pain, to leave this never ending place. The words kept repeating over and over again in head, as if the mind-bending pain was enough. But he found a strange strength in those words and as he repeated them himself, his memory flooded back and so his attempts to break the ice got stronger. When Soul reached the pinnacle point of understanding he gave one last effort to smash the ice.

* * *

When the mad Meister wondered why the Weapon hadn't fall over into a pool of his own blood yet, she could see that her crude spear hadn't found its target. Sure, it was embedded in his chest but not quite his heart. His hand had obviously moved the wooden spear at the last moment.

_No bother_ Maka's twisted mind thought. When she pulled the blood soaked wood weapon, Soul suddenly launched his attack and thanks to his still-half-crazed-mind, he could ignore the damage that had been dealt. The struggle between the two last for longer than Soul wanted. Controlling his body was like trying to steer a horse which had been spooked and he could he feel what control he had slowly fade as the fight lengthened. He reasoned that help would have been sent to the two. Might be Kid, Black*Star or even Lord Death himself. He couldn't tell how much time had pass but he would have guessed a few hours. Then as a picture on a wall was torn off in the scuffle and Soul caught a glance at the person in the painting. Who seemed to watching with a sadistic smile.

Then Soul had an idea.

He pushed Maka to the other side of the room and retreated to stand before a cracked window which led to the outside. He waited for Maka to make a mad dash towards him and instead of stopping her, he let her ram him through the window, while he grab as hard as he could onto Maka.

* * *

When Soul opened his eyes again, he could hear voices in the distance. But he didn't care. He tried to sit up which only brought back all the pain in his body and him back lying face up. He turned his head to the right and saw only grass, trees and his own blood. When tried the left he saw her lying unconscious. Maka didn't look any better off than Soul. Soul soon found himself pressing an opening that was spilling Maka's blood onto the dry ground. Despite his efforts, warm redness leaked through the gaps in his fingers. Then he knew he was checking his chest for bleeding.

But he couldn't tell if it was his blood or Maka's.

As his vision dimed and he fell onto his side out of weakness, Soul could hear familiar voices but they sounded distant and quiet. He could he feel hands on his wounds but they didn't hurt anymore. He just focused on Maka, his Meister, who he should have protected better.

* * *

"Auggh..." Soul groaned as he stirred from slumber. His head hurt like hell and it was too bright to open his eyes.

"...you should let him rest." A gentle voice spoke. It was faint but Soul could hear the seriousness of the voice.

"What do you mean? He practically already is waking up." Another voice louder voice said in response to the first.

Soul stopped listening and tried to adjust his eyes to the room. It was mainly white and looked a lot like a hospital. He was in a small room with a window letting very bright sun light in. Okay, it was definitely a hospital room. Ruby eyes slowly revealed themselves as they scanned the room for the voices. A blue-haired teenager was leaning in watching Soul intently, while a tall teenage girl was behind him with a worry look about her.

"Hey buddie, bet ya' feeling better now that God has arrived, right?" Black*Star said with a large smile on his face.

"Black*Star," Tsubaki scolded the blue-haired Meister. She turned her attention to Soul."How are you feeling?"

Soul groaned the answer but she gathered he was okay. Then Soul's face flashed with realization.

"Is Maka alright?"

"She's fine Soul. But you and Maka need a long rest. Now that your awake, everyone will stop by as much as we can but you need to give your wounds time to heal."

Black*Star suddenly piped up, "Then you can tell us all about how you-"Tsubaki cut him off and shooed him out saying Soul need _really_ need some sleep.

Soul smiled to himself knowing that Maka was safe and alive. He closed his eyes and followed Tsubaki's advice and had the best sleep since a while ago.

* * *

**Well, there we are! Done! Well, I'll write a little epilogue after Soul and Maka get discharged.**

**Considering this was my first fanfic, I'd say I did alright. Not really sure what I'll do next but it will considerably better. I mean, I only really had plotted out the first two chapters before actually writing so could have done better there. If you have any ideas or something, feel free to tell me!**

**Oh, yes I did change my pen name a bit, but not too much. I decided to do that to mark my determination to never let a story of mine slip, like this one did.**

**Well, expect to see more stories in the future but in the mean time...**

_**Thanks for reading! :3**_


	11. Final Chapter

**Yo! Welcome to the epilogue of Soul Eater, Meister and Weapon! Well, actually, I would rather call it the final chapter instead of epilogue. Epilogue makes it sound like an afterthought chapter. Which this one isn't.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading this far! :3**

* * *

"Come ooon! Tell me Soul! How'd you do it?" The blue-haired Meister was leaning over the table and was intently staring at the sliver-haired Weapon who had an agitated look across his face.

"Tell you what?" Soul's voice had an annoyed edge to it. His patience with Black*Star was starting to thin. He had been pestering Soul about the whole ordeal that put him and Maka in hospital for weeks, maybe a few months. Soul had lost track of time while in that white wash room.

Black*Star huffed at Soul's dodging of the subject. "How you beat that mad house." Black*Star paused for a few moments between each word, as if talking to a small child. Soul's eyes flickered to the small flinch that Maka gave to his right, without drawing attention to the reaction, Soul rebuked Black*Star for his bluntness before anyone else could.

"Jeez, Black*Star, it's a bit early for that, alright?" Soul added too much harshness to his words but thanks to his thick skull, Black*Star didn't take it too hard. The loud-mouthed teenager slumped back onto his seat and pouted with a ruffled expression. Soul and Maka had been discharged from hospital a little over a week ago but still had a couple bandages wrapped around arms, torsos, etc. The amount of medication that they needed to take had decreased recently, so that's a good sign.

Almost instantly another topic came up the conversation, probably from Kid. Soul was thankfully for the focus to be taken off from him and his Meister for the time being, they got enough attention from the other Meisters and Weapons from the academy.

The bell for lessons soon rang and the group of Meisters and Weapons went through their similar routines, going to classes, etc. When the Sun was becoming sleepy, the clock ticked over the last minute of school and they all made their way back to their homes.

Soul and Maka were walking through the cobbled streets of Death City at a brisk pace. Rose red light was spilling over the sky from the west as Soul and Maka arrived home.

"...oh, that reminds me, do you need my notes Dr. Stein's lesson today? You looked pretty clueless to me." Maka chuckled to herself at that last part as they walked into the small apartment. Soul denied knowing what she was talking about while closing the door. Soul then walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge and was staring at it with tried eye when he simple said:

"Crap."

"What's up?" Maka's puzzled eyes meeting his.

"Out of food."

"...crap." Maka repeated.

Silence filled the room until Soul lazily closed the fridge and asked Maka if she wanted a simple Chinese take-away, which she agreed. Ten minutes later, Maka was half eating her take-away and half teaching Soul about the lessons they just sat through at the academy while Soul was diligently listening and writing it down in a way he would understand and not like Sr. Stein's complex speech. The sun was slowly replaced with the moon as the Meister and Weapon talked until the sky was a deep ocean blue.

Maka was doing her regular routine before laying her head down for sleep but as she was caught a glimpse of the night sky and stared at it in wonder. Tiny white balls of gleaming light littered the deep sky almost randomly. The longer she stared the more shapes and objects she saw in the sky, a flower, a fish, etc but one shape that made her pause was one that looked oddly like a scythe. Maka cast her eyes to her Weapon cluttering about in the kitchen and smiled fondly.

Soul heard soft footsteps enter the kitchen and turned to say something to Maka but his words were completely lost in the soft lips that greeted his. It took a second for Soul's brain to process what was happening but when his lagging mind caught up he gently returned the kiss with pleasure.

"Thanks for being my Weapon, Soul." Maka said breathlessly when they finally broke apart.

"No problem," Soul replied with his similar shark-toothy grin, "and thank _you _for being my Meister."

* * *

**Ayyyyyyy! Congrats! We had it! So how was it? Tell me what you thought about it!**

**Well, I feel like this was a good payoff. I felt like there weren't enough SoMa payoffs here, so then I wrote that little kiss scene. **

**Soooo... What's next...?**

**Ah! I've been thinking about writing a Natsu Dragneel x Lucy Heartfilia fanfic. And yes, I know I wrote subtle hints to a Tokyo Ghoul fanfic but I realised my idea is probably the most common Tokyo Ghoul fanfic plot out there. So maybe another time. **

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
